


Turn the lights off, I'm falling in love

by distortions



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, also university au and cafe au if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortions/pseuds/distortions
Summary: Yuuri wants to hear the music of his lover.-----An AU where people don’t hear music until they meet their soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this soulmate AU post i saw on tumblr: http://queen-of-the-merry-men.tumblr.com/post/149905894753/ive-seen-a-lot-of-au-prompts-about-worlds-where 
> 
> ok first of all i just gotta say i’m sorry if yuuri’s kinda OOC…… i kinda just mmm projected myself onto him lmao. orz  
> also just a note that i know like, nothing abt music ok like nothing at all i live under a rock ahhh so yeah!! sorry if i describe things in the wrong way and fdsjafknvfkgfjn.  
> oh and another note is that i usually write everything at like 1-2am on my phone so sorry if the format is weird!!

Yuuri always wondered what music sounded like.

The most he’s ever felt was the strong beat of a drum that seemed to ricochet inside him.

He’s heard people describe music in many different ways. They hear soft vocals with a catchy “summer vibe,” they hear the “classic rock” rhythm of a guitar, they hear a gentle piano tune that makes their heart feel lighter, they hear their lover humming a lullaby to their child who cannot yet hear the melody.

Yuuri wants to hear those sounds.

Yuuri wants to hear the piano, he wants to hear the guitar, he wants to hear the harp, the flutes and the violins.

Yuuri wants to hear an orchestra.

Yuuri wants to hear the music of his lover.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri hears the strings of a guitar when he’s 20.

He’s in one of those coffee shops that are connected to a bookstore. He orders a green tea latte from the barista who gives him a warm smile.

It started off very quiet. Just a few notes, but the sound is still faintly there. Yuuri barely managed to notice it, but when he does, he looks around suddenly.

 _It must be the man with the guitar outside,_ he thinks briefly before his eyes widen in realization.

_I’ve met my soulmate._

_But when? When did the music start? Just now? An hour ago? A day ago? When?_

_And who is it?_

He looks around, trying to stay calm and reflect on the last few days.

 _Did it start today?_ He doubts he would miss it if it started days ago, but it was just so _quiet._

_Who did I meet?_

_This place is full of people, how am I supposed to know who it is?_

“Yuuri?”

He looks up to see the same barista smiling at him.

“Yuuri, right?” the man repeats.

“Uh, yes?”

Yuuri is so flustered, he doesn’t notice the barista holding his latte out to him until the grey-haired says “Your drink is ready.”

“A-ah, thank you, sorry about that,” Yuuri replies embarrassed. He goes in to grab the cup and his hand brushes slightly against the others.

The guitar seems to grow louder. Just for a second. Yuuri isn’t actually sure if it did or not, because of how infinitesimal the change was.

He withdraws his hand in slight surprise and takes a small step back.

“Ah, was it too hot? Sorry, I forgot to put a sleeve on. I’m still kinda new here. Really sorry about that, sir.”

“No, it’s fine,” Yuuri recollects himself. “Really, it was my fault. My mind is just somewhere else today,” he laughed nervously.

He looks at the nametag of the barista quickly.

_Viktor._

Viktor slides a cup sleeve on and hands Yuuri the drink again.

He laughs as well, before saying “Ahhaha, I can tell. Have a nice day! Sorry again, by the way.”

“No, it’s f-fine! T-thanks, you too,” Yuuri says before he hurriedly leaves, visibly flustered.

Once outside, Yuuri sighs and takes a sip of his latte, throws a few coins into the man’s guitar case as he usually does, and thinks of what class he has to go to next. He then realizes three things.

One, Viktor spelt his name as “Yurie” instead of “Yuuri,” but his handwriting is cute and bubbly.

Two, Viktor dots his I’s with hearts.

Three, there’s writing on the cup sleeve.

 

**Still really sorry about earlier. Your next drink is on me! ^^**

**Call/text me when you want it and I’ll personally deliver it to you.**

**\- Viktor (xxx)xxx-xxxx**

 

Yuuri almost drops the cup when he sees the number. Not that it would be a problem if he did, he could just get another one delivered to him.

Yuuri feels very warm, despite the frost on the ground. Suddenly, he has an idea. He rushes off to his next class, away from the cafe, away from the guitarist, away from the grey haired barista.

It’s quiet again.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a week since their encounter and Yuuri’s finally grown the courage to text Viktor.

 

**_YK:_ **

_Hey, it’s Yuuri from the other day. Not sure if you remember me though._

 

He leaves it vague, so that if Viktor doesn’t remember him, he can just pretend this never happened and move on with his life. He’ll go to a new coffee shop. Live under a rock, maybe. He’s nervous.

He gets an almost immediate reply.

 

**_VN:_ **

_ofc i remember you! i was actually just wondering when you’d call lol._

_you sure did keep me waiting. >:^/ _

_so?_

 

So, he remembers.

Yuuri honestly didn’t expect to come this far, but here he is now. The conversation has started off pretty comfortably though, and Yuuri tells himself he can do this.

 

**_YK:_ **

_So,_

_Does that offer still stand then? :)_

**_VN:_ **

_ofc ofc !!_

_what do you want?_

_green tea latte again? something different maybe?_

_tell me where you are and i’ll bring it to you !! in 20 minutes or less, money back guarantee_

_although i’m giving it to you for free_

_i guess. . ._

_i’d have to give you my money then ???_

 

Yuuri laughs.

 

**_YK:_ **

_I’m in class right now. I’m about to leave soon tho and I was just wondering if I could have that green tea latte later today?_

_If you’re not busy, of course._

**_VN:_ **

_later? not now?_

_nope, not that busy today!! i had my last class of the day like 2 hours ago._

**_YK:_ **

_Well I was just going to skate for a bit and then go study at a library heh_

_So idk, maybe in like, two hours? If you wanna meet up there?_

**_VN:_ **

_skating?_

_2 hours???_

_i told you, i’d be there in 20 minutes or less_

**_YK:_ **

_. . ._

_huh?_  

**_VN:_ **

_so skating_

_at the rink near the library i’m guessing?_

**_YK:_ **

_Uhh,_

_yes??_

**_VN:_ **

_i’ll see you soon then !!_

_remember: 20 minutes! ;)_

 

Yuuri feels tiny butterflies in his stomach. It almost feels natural to Yuuri, typing the next sentence back.

 

**_YK:_ **

_Kay, see you soon!_

 

Class ends ten minutes later and Yuuri quickly makes his way to the rink, smiling the entire way.

 

* * *

 

It actually takes Yuuri about fifteen minutes to get there, so he’s kind of late. The rink is relatively empty since it’s a weekday. There are only a few parents with their kids and a couple of teenagers hanging around. He feels shy again, and there’s a slight feeling of relief when he sees that Viktor isn’t there. He sits on the bench and starts putting his skates.

_What would we even talk about? I don’t know anything about him. What if he thinks I’m weird?_

Yuuri doesn’t have a whole lot of friends; he’s quite aware of this and doesn’t mind at all. Yuko, Takeshi, and Phichit are more than he believes he deserves.

He gets on the ice and begins to skate around the other few patrons. He starts to relax a bit. The ice is almost entirely his.

He hears the faint sound of a piano. Just a few keys, yet it excites him.

 _It must be the music playing at the skating rink._ Yuuri thinks. He smiles. _I’ve never skated to music before._

He starts doing jumps, and spins, he feels boundless.

Then, eventually, another thought.

_What if Viktor didn’t hear the music? What if he’s already heard it before that day? What if he’s my soulmate, but I’m not his? It’s not impossible, some people are just born without a match. What if--_

 

“Yuuri!”

 

He looks up. Viktor’s standing outside the rink with a smile, holding out a cup to Yuuri while sipping on a strawberry frappuccino.

 _How can he drink that in this weather?_ Yuuri smiled back nervously and skates over.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” he tries to joke as he takes the drink. He gets off the ice and sits down so he can drink it. “Thanks.”

Viktor chuckles. “Sorry I kept you waiting. I was going to go back home and grab my skates but I’d be even later than I already am.”

“A-ah, I wouldn’t have minded if you did that! I didn’t know you were a skater, I haven’t seen you around here before,” Yuuri notes.

“Well, I’m kinda new around here! I’m an international student, just moved into my own place about six months ago or so? I haven’t had much time to skate since I’m still unpacking and stuff,” he laughs. “I’m really slow at it. I get distracted easily. There’s so much to see here!”

“Oh! I see, that’s really cool, where are you from? Oh, and don’t worry about me, you should grab your skates next time!”

“‘Next time?’” Viktor suddenly looks like an excited puppy and grabs Yuuri by the shoulders.

Yuuri hears the keys of a piano again at the touch -- a little louder this time than when he first began skating. It was soft, light, just a few keys but it brings a slight chill up Yuuri’s spine.

Yuuri then flushed, realizing he needed to reply. “Y-yeah, why not I guess? If you’re free sometime? A-and if you w-wanna! I guess. . .”

“I can make time.” Viktor smiles.

Yuuri’s heart beats a bit faster. _He’d make time for me?_

_Don’t overthink._

“Ummm. . . Okay well text me when you’re free and I’ll see you next time then!” Yuuri calls awkwardly before hurriedly standing up and trying to make it to the ice. He’s kind of uncomfortable; he doesn’t know what to say.

Viktor taps his shoulder.

“See me next time? I’m not leaving just yet,” the grey haired man says.

“But you don’t have your skates? Oh, unless you were gonna rent a pair? I think they’re like twelve dollars for two hours or so?”

“Mm, no, I was just thinking I could watch you skate this time -- If you don’t mind, that is.”

Yuuri’s mind did a mental version of a keyboard smash.

“Uh, I’m really nothing special,” he says hurriedly. “It’s just a hobby. I do it to help me relax after classes sometimes and. . . Yeah. . .”

“That’s perfect! Relax then, I’d love to see it. Please?” Viktor begs before seeing the look on Yuuri’s face. “But if you’re really not comfortable with it, I can leave,” Viktor says gently. “There’s always next time.”

The piano grows a bit louder at Viktor’s offer and Yuuri decides maybe it isn’t the worst thing to have someone watch him skate. What’s the worst that could happen?

 _I can’t let my insecurities get the better of me,_ Yuuri thinks.  _But it’s just so hard._

He wants to skate to the piano he hears, he wants to get to know Viktor, he wants to be confident. But his anxiety and self-doubt make it _so_ difficult.

“Sorry. . . I’m just really nervous I guess. I’m not good. A-around new people I mean.”

“Hm, well then,” Viktor thinks for a bit. “I want to help you become confident, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looks up. “Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Viktor says simply.

“N-not really?”

“You’re interesting. I want to know more about you.”

“But why?”

“Just do,” Viktor chirped back.

“Wait a minute, since I was late,” Viktor continued, “I owe you something.”

“Ahahha, honestly I don’t mind! You weren’t _that_ late,” Yuuri smiles. “The latte is more than enough.”

“I said I’d give you more though,” Viktor says as he gets his wallet out of his pocket.

“Whoa whoa, you don’t need to pay me for being a little late, i-it’s totally fine!”

“Oh, actually I was just looking for twelve dollars; for those skate rentals. I’ll be right back!” Viktor quickly makes his way back to the front to get a pair of skates. He puts them on and gets on the ice.

“Feel free to join, if you’d like.” Viktor smiles.

Yuuri stands and watches in surprise as Viktor copies the moves he was doing before Viktor got there.

_How long was he watching me?_

Viktor is graceful, elegant, _beautiful._ Yuuri can’t look away.

Yuuri suddenly hears a few different instruments all strung together with the distant vocals of a foreign language. Italian maybe? He’s not entirely sure.

It’s loud. The music, Viktor’s skating, _Viktor;_ they’re all so loud. It’s like they’re all speaking to Yuuri.

It’s compelling.

Yuuri eventually ends up joining Viktor on the ice. They make the best of Viktor’s twelve dollars. The music seems to get louder and louder as the time passes.

When they’re finished, Yuuri’s head is filled with music. It’s so loud, each beat feels like a firework exploding in his ears. His heart is pounding so fast and hard. He’s having a good time, and it looks like Viktor is too.

 _I wonder,_ Yuuri thinks.

_Can you hear my heartbeat, Viktor?_

 

Next time, Viktor brings his own skates.

 

* * *

 

It’s been months since their first encounter at the coffee shop, getting close to a year actually. Yuuri’s lost count of how many times he’s seen Viktor since then; there’s been too many times to count. They’ve been hanging out a lot. Yuuri helped Viktor unpack his belongings, and he’s currently sitting on Viktor’s floor, doing homework at his coffee table.

“I have a couch, and it’s finally free of all my boxes so you can sit on it now, y’know.” Viktor chuckles as he sets chips on the table and sits down next to Yuuri on the ground.

“It took you so long to clean up that I’ve gotten used to sitting down here. Your rug isn’t so bad though. Plus Makkachin’s down here too.”

“He’s only down here because you are.”

“So are you.”

“Well, you got me there.”

They laugh and move to the couch. Makkachin sits between them. Viktor turns off the lights and puts on a movie.

Viktor’s the type who cries every single time anything relatively sad happens, no matter how cliché it is. He always pauses the movie and just sobs for a good ten minutes before he can continue. After the first three or so times, Yuuri’s learned and now carries tissues on him in case of emergency. Viktor also likes to talk during movies. Like _a lot._ Yuuri doesn’t mind it though, he enjoys hearing Viktor’s thoughts.

It makes Yuuri wonder if Viktor has someone back at home waiting for him to come back, waiting to watch movies with Viktor and listen to him talk for hours on end. He’s too afraid to ask. He wants to know what Viktor thinks, he wants to know what Viktor hears, but he’s not sure he’s ready to talk about it. Being rejected would crush Yuuri, his heart’s as fragile as glass.

“Say, Yuuri,” Viktor begins excitedly as they wait for the opening sequences to finish. “Have you ever been in love?

“Uh? N-no. . .”  Yuuri was caught by surprise. “No comment! A-Anyway the movie’s starting now!”

“Really? Let’s talk about me then! Hm well I first thought I was-”

The movie begins with the sounds of a violin, loud in Yuuri’s head now compared to when he first started hearing music all those months ago. The subtitles read  _[violin playing]_ , for watchers who cannot hear it.

“The violin is really pretty. . .” Yuuri says trying to change the subject at hand. The violin continues and without warning, Yuuri’s face is pulled to the side and Viktor’s lips are on his.

Suddenly everything is so loud. The violin is deafening and soon after, an entire orchestra can be heard in Yuuri’s mind. He hears everything. _Everything._ He hears symphonies. He hears a resonant voice tying all the melodies together, blended together beautifully. Viktor’s lips are soft, smooth. He smells good, like strawberries or something, Yuuri can’t think properly to tell. He hears Viktor hum quietly along to the tune as he pulls away.

“Viktor!” Yuuri half yelled in surprise, awestruck. He touches his lips and feels his face burn. His heart feels like it’s pounding ten times faster than usual and his palms are a little sweaty.

“Yuuri. . .” Viktor looks away, equally as red. “You heard it right? All those sounds? The melodies? All the instruments? The voice?”

“Yes, Viktor, I did. I still do.”

“God,” he breathed out, voice cracking. “I’ve been wondering for ages, Yuuri, you have no idea.”

“Actually, I do,” Yuuri smiles.

Viktor ends up crying a bit after that. So does Yuuri. Makkachin licks at their faces and wags his tail excitedly as if he knew what was going on. Yuuri’s tissues come in handy once again.

Yuuri’s doubt is gone, replaced only with the fear of one day losing the music; of losing Viktor. He reminds himself that will most likely be a long, _long,_ ways away. His heart feels a bit lighter.

“So. . . Do you still want to watch the movie?” Viktor asks after the two of them wiped their tears away and settled down again.

“Sure, I know what a hopeless romantic you are.”

“How can you say that when you-!” Yuuri laughs at that and Viktor pretends to pout.

 They continue the movie, Viktor’s head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder, Makkachin sitting comfortably next to Viktor, and a blanket wrapped around the three of them.

The movie finishes, the credits roll. Viktor gets up, turns the lights back on, and turns around quickly again to talk about the movie.

“I just _can’t believe_ she did t-” he stops as he realizes Yuuri is asleep. He smiles.

He listens to the credits for a bit, the song is very _soft._

 

_“Turn the lights off, I'm falling in love with you..._

_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss her?_

_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with her?_

_Dark, dark nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,_

_All of these are the prettiest things when I'm... in love…”_

 

Viktor turns off the TV and shuts the lights off before returning to the couch. He hums the song to himself before he too, falls asleep.

He can’t wait to hear Yuuri hum, to hear him sing.

He can’t wait to hear all the music Yuuri can make.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this like a month ago and it all started because of viktor saying yuuri's body created music. /wipes tears/ ep10 motivated me to finish it tbh i'm Living right now folks.  
> ok honestly i don't even know if anything in this makes sense but anwAY it's 3am now so bye i hope yall had an okay time reading this. ;u;
> 
> oh and the song towards the end (aka the song that i listened to while writing most of this and that the title is based on) is this one here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxaW60I-hvA
> 
> thanks for reading!! pls feel free to tell me what you think or point out any errors!! :~)


End file.
